


Embarrassed Snow and Bird (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Fluff, Hotaru - Freeform, Muse Babies, Natsuki - Freeform, Sonoda Hideki, Toujou Hoshi, Yudeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether or not it was a good idea to listen to her advice, at least they know something. They weren't the only one embarrassed by the recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed Snow and Bird (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea what’s going on with this. My hands slipped. I’m laughing though. This was too much fun. I had to take so many breaks because I couldn’t breathe. I still can’t. Enjoy this trash.  
> Yuki, Hoshi, and Hideki belong to skiretehfox  
> Hotaru and Natsuki belong to birbyonce

“I nearly got you!” the short-haired blonde growled as she stumbled into the house, clothes dirty and ruffled. She sent a friendly, thought heated, glare at the light, blue-haired teen who wiped at the bottom of their chin, getting rid of the sweat there. Their clothes were just as dirty and ruffled as the shorter teen’s.

Panting behind the two made them look over their shoulders to see Hotaru-san, wiping at her forehead with her arm as she stared at the two with raised brows. “How the heck do you still have energy,” she panted, walking forward and almost slumping down on her knees if it was for her placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Hoshi doesn’t know when to quit,” Hideki said, shaking their head as they rubbed at the back of their neck, wincing slightly at the dull ache.

“At least my tackles were effective,” Hoshi boasted, having noticed the slight wince as they grinned happily. “I got a few hits on you!”

“And they still managed to get a lot on you,” the taller blonde said, staring blankly down at the short-haired blonde.

The shorter blonde stared up at Hotaru-san with a blank look, before she took a step back. Hotaru-san yelped as she crashed on the ground. 

“Ah, there you three are.”

Hideki looked up to see Natsuki-san standing by the kitchen doorway, raising a brow at them. They raised a hand and waved; he waved back, before turning to Hoshi and Hotaru-san.

“Mama says that food’s ready,” he says, “and to clean up.”

“Alright, food!” Hoshi was off like a bullet, her footsteps retreating as she made her way to her room. Hotaru-san stumbled to her feet, following hastily after the other blonde while yelling out, “Hey! I still have to repay you back for letting me fall!”

Natsuki-san sighed and shook his head, then turned to the only person by the door to the backyard. “You should go and to Yuki’s room,” he said and they started a bit at that.

“Why…?” they asked, raising a brow.

“Yuki has been borrowing your shirts right? You can change that one with one of the ones she has.”

“Right.”

Nodding in thanks, Hideki began walking in the direction the two blondes darted of in. They’ve been in the house a few times, and had already figured out where each of the occupants’ rooms were located at. They almost made it to Yuki’s room when Hoshi walked over and softly hit her elbow to their side.

“…Ow.”

“Like that hurt,” she said, rolling her eyes, “anyway, she might be a little tired since she was helping papa with something, so just go in.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” they said, narrowing their eyes down at the blonde.

“Trust me. You’ll be standing out here for a while.” She gave them a pat on their arm before walking off. She almost made it to the kitchen if it wasn’t for Hotaru-san coming out of no where and tackling her to the ground. The light, blue-haired teen sighed and shook their head, though the corners of their lips twitched in amusement. Turning back to their original task, they walked up to the door and grabbed the knob, turning it and opening it gently.

“Yuki, sorry for bothering, but Hoshi said that you…”

And completely stopped with the door halfway open as they stood by the entrance, eyes wide and mouth open as their words trailed off. Yuki looked up in surprise, her eyes wide and her brows raised in surprise. Her arms were held out in front of her, a gray shirt being held on both arms. To their up most shame, Hideki’s eyes began moving taking in the other girl’s body, noting how smooth the purple-haired girl’s skin is and wondering if it was soft too. They noted the modest blue bra that she was wearing and—

“I’m home!”

…And the situation hit them like a cold bucket of water. They were standing in front of Yuki’s door, half open, with the purple-haired girl in the middle of  _changing_. And Ayase-sama had _just come home_. And this was  _definitely_  going to get them  _killed_ and they  _know it_.

“Ah. Where’s Yuki?” Ayase-sama asked.

“She and Hideki-san should be coming down soon,” Tojo-sama replied to her wife.

“Alright. I’ll go see what’s taking them so long.”

“ _Hideki-san!_ ”

The slight hiss of their name got them out of their stupor and they vaguely remember being by the door before being pulled into the room rather forcefully as the door closed. And this is when everything went downhill for the both of them, mostly for the older teen. They lost their footing and ended up falling forward, face landing on something soft, and a small yelp reached their ears from below them. 

The sound of the door opening and a voice reached their ears. 

“Yuki, are you and Hideki-san ready…”

And the cold terror they felt earlier came back forcefully as they placed their hands on the soft covers—a bed—and they pushed themselves up, eyes moving from gray colors and widening as they saw a red face, familiar blue eyes, and stunning, purple hair. They looked behind them, seeing Ayase-sama standing there, staring at the two of them with a blank look.

“P-papa, th-this isn’t…” Yuki squeaked beneath them, and they hastily stood up, keeping their hands up by their head. The purple-haired girl sat up and smiled nervously at the woman. “It was an accident!”

“Really?” Even though her tone was even, calm, there was something underneath there that made Hideki’s alarm bells ring. And the way ice-blue eyes turn towards them gave them the idea that she was looking for a straight answer from them. “How am I ask did it happen?”

They weren’t sure how to respond. The only thing their mind can go back to for a response, was Yuki’s smooth skin and how nice looking she looked at that moment. And they knew that Ayase-sama was  _not_ going to enjoy that response.

“I tripped!”

Amber eyes slid over to the girl who was standing up beside them now, cheeks still flushed red, though her blue eyes glowed with a familiar determination. “I, I may have accidentally slipped and grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Hideki-san. I was trying to find one of their shirts, so…” The glow dimmed slightly, but it was still visible. Hideki looked back at the woman and saw that she was thinking about the words. After a while, the blonde sighed and nodded, smiling apologetically at them.

“Sorry I misjudged the situation,” she said.

Hideki lowered their hands back to their side. “It’s alright,” they assured, “I would have reached the same conclusions as you did, Ayase-sama.”

Ayasa-sama’s smile wasn’t apologetic anymore, but genuine. “Alright, well, switch out your shirt with something clean. Dinner’s ready.” Her eyes, which softened, turned sharp again. “But don’t do anything inappropriate, understood.”

“Yes!”

The blonde nodded and closed the door as she left. The light, blue-haired teen let out a sigh as their shoulders slumped, eyes closing. That was a little more stressful than they thought it was going to be. They started when they felt two arms wrap around their own; they glanced down to see Yuki pouting up at them, and they felt the warmth spread across their face.

“Y-yes, Yuki,” they asked, wondering what it could be that the purple-haired girl needed.

“You should have knocked,” she replied, her pout deepening.

Their blush followed suit. “Hoshi said that you might have been sleeping, and…”

“Even so. That was dangerous, Hideki-san. You’ve seen how papa is.”

“Y-yes. I apologize.” They bowed their head to express even more of their apology. They heard a sigh, and then blue eyes reached their vision. “Yuki?”

She smiled up at them, though albeit shyly. “It was Hideki-san, so it was fine,” she said, eyes soft. Their eyes widened in surprise, and they followed the younger girl’s movements as she straightened up, looking around the room. “I’ll see where I put your shirt, just sit down, okay.”

They nodded, not wanting to try and put their voice to the test as they sat on the bed and watched Yuki move around the room. With her not looking, the older teen raised their hand to their chest, placing it over their heart. Upon feeling the fast paced beat of their heart, they felt their cheeks warm even more.  


End file.
